The many ways to express Love
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: A Lucario and her trainer are training at the gym, but soon both are quick to show what they think it means to love the other. The Lucario decides to show her confused trainer one of the many ways to express love (FLucario x MHuman) (With Lemons)
1. The many ways to express love

I observed my trainer's movements as I followed him through the motions. By now he couldn't hide his faltering as well as he thought. Legs would shake with each positioning into a stance, sweat was beginning to form, and his hair had become increasing matted. I myself was beginning to feel my muscles whine in protest, so good for him for persisting this far. Once we reached the end of the kata, Thomas returned to a standing position, ready for another command.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this role reversal of Pokémon and partner. It was common amongst the other fighting types training their partners, and I enjoyed the feelingI felt from it, knowing Thomas and I were growing closer than the normal relationship a human and Pokémon had.

"I think that's enough for today." I say, seeing Thomas relax.

"Thanks, Lucca." He said as he began to collect his breath. "I swear you're the most brutal of my team when it comes to training." He joked.

"No, that would be Meryl." I said smirking back. "I get that clearing your mind is important, but meditating for an _hour_? No thanks."

Thomas shrugged, "If it means getting closer and bettering myself, then so be it. But don't tell her I told you that."

"Kind of hard when she's a Medicham, you know, a fighting- _psychic_ type that could just read my mind."

"Well you're a Lucario, don't you have some psychic powers?"

"I thought you were the one striving to be a fighting type expert, shouldn't you know?"

A sudden clearing of the throat distracted us from our little jape. A man and his Hitmonlee were waiting to use the open space of the gym we were quick to acquire much earlier in the day.

"Sorry." Thomas said as he quickly walked past the duo, I followed suite. It was rare to see him so talkative and teasing, he must be in a better mood than usual. Good. If I can just loosen him up a bit more…

He was walking towards the gym exit. I took his hand, stopping him. He turned to me with a questioning expression and I motioned my head to the communal showers.

"You wish." He smirked, but I could see a flash of fear in his eyes.

"I do." Saying as I resisted his pull, so he retorted by slipping out of my grasp with ease. "I've trained you well."

"Yeah, because you're my instructor as well as my friend." Thomas replied, placing an emphasis on friend.

"Ha, well guess what?" Before he could reply I put him into a swift headlock, I suppressed a shudder as I took in his scent. My body was growing excited. "The master still has a few tricks up her sleeve."

By now a few trainers were eyeing us, and I saw Thomas' face grow hot as I quickly released him from my grasp.

"Fine." He quietly says. "But we're using separate showers."

"And what are you implying? I just don't want us walking home smelling like Tepigs rolling in mud."

While the locker rooms were divided, they led to a large singular shower room. I was quick to sense for Thomas' aura, finding it with ease near the end of the corridors. He jumped and covered himself when he heard the curtain opened, though relaxed but still covered himself as soon as he knew it was me.

"Really? Here?" He says.

I nod, "It's not like your body doesn't want too." I say looking down, smiling at the erection he could not hide. "Besides, you think we're the only one to do something like this?"

He tilted his head.

I smirked, sensing the auras to the shower stalls next to us and motioned my paw to the one on my right. "Behind curtain number three is a Gardevoir and his trainer. They're just in the foreplay right now, stroking each other, but I can sense the joyous anticipation between the two. I doubt the shower will drown out their moans when they go at it. Speaking of going at it…"

I move my paw to the left stall, "Behind curtain number one is a Machamp and his trainer. The Machamp has planted the girl's arms to the wall and used his other hands to spread the poor girl's legs as far as they could go before giving her pelvis a real pounding. Well, maybe poor's not the best word, in fact, both their aura's are in pure ecstasy right now. How they can keep silent is beyond me, we should've heard them from the gym."

I turned to him, "How about we get started with curtain number two?" I say coyly.

Thomas didn't look too impressed by my little show, and simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you know I'm tired of this 'friends with benefits' thing we've had."

"As am I. So why not take it to the next level like these love birds?"

Thomas looked at me quizzically.

"Come on, you really think they're just having sex for the sake of it? If you could sense auras you'd feel a real connection between them." I pressed up against his, wrapping my arms over his shoulders, delighting in the feeling of his excitement pressing against my stomach.

I slowly eased him down onto the bench in shower stall facing the showerhead, in front of the wall where the Gardevoir and trainer were now going at it. Their passion only triggered my own, and with one had I gripped my lover's member, with the other steadying myself against the wall. I balanced over Thomas' cock, rubbing my lips against his head, shivering in the pleasure it gave me as I attempted to shower him in kisses.

But he wasn't reciprocating, only turning his head away each time my face drew in. I ceased my advances and when he noticed this he slowly turned to me. I expected anger or disgust but found…fear?

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "It's just…I feel like having sex with you…it…"

Thomas was struggling to get the words out, so I got off him, bending to his level and giving him a patient look. He took a deep breath.

"Having sex with you feels like were moving apart." He quickly says. "Like there's no real connection, like I'm just doing it to satisfy my urges. And I'll admit, that's why I started it at first, but now I regret it. You deserve someone who loves you for you, not just for your body." He looked down, ashamed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I felt the same way."

Thomas looked up in shock, "Then why haven't you left me yet? We stopped having sex a few weeks ago."

I pulled him close, "Because I realized that it wasn't just that I felt. Sure there was a physical attraction, but there was more too. A _deeper_ connection. I know you feel it too, and I don't even need to sense your aura to feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"Thomas, there are many different ways to express love for someone. You're always so assured when we're together, even moreso than with another team member. You're always there to help us, to support us, that's one of the few ways to express love."

I kiss him, this time he doesn't resist, "And being physically intimate is one such way too. Not just as an expression of physical love, but of a deeper one. Thomas, do you love me?"

He nodded.

"I won't force it on you, and I apologize for trying to do so in the first place, but just know that then-"

He kissed me back, standing up slightly before sitting back down in the bench, pulling me down with him. I was happy to go along. We didn't speak as I reassumed my previous position over his member, but time I wasted no time teasing, and instead slowly sat down on his throbbing cock. I shudder as he began to fill me, slipping in with utter ease. We followed the cue of the lovers in our adjacent stalls and kissed to muffle our moans, but I knew that would be vain attempt with me when things got serious.

Thomas gripped my rear and assisted me in riding his cock. I was grateful my boob were just big enough and my chest spike just small enough that being in such close proximity to each other was unlikely to be an issue. As the speed in increased I gripped his shoulders and bit into his neck to muffle my building moans. It wasn't helped by the fact that he was breathing heavily into my ear now. The few time I dared to release my clamp on his neck and look at my lover in the eyes I saw an expression of sheer ecstasy. One that couldn't be replicated with simple physical desire. Undoubtedly he saw the same.

It's somewhat comical to see how red the face gets and how far the eyes can space out when one approaches their peak, and I bet I would've smirked had not the flood of passion overtaken my senses. Thomas suddenly moved one of his hands up to my back and pulled me close.

"I'm going to cum." He said in a hoarse whisper.

I felt close too, having been well aware of my own pressure building within. I had been sliding up and down his cock with ease, our fluids mixing in a warm, lubricating slurry of love. But they had served their purpose. I slid down for one last time and began to grinding against his waist, his cock throbbing inside me as his breathing became louder until the pressure building in him released. Embracing me as tight as he could, neither of us caring my chest spike had somewhat pierced his skin now, I felt him fill me his cum.

His hot juices, his panting, his scent, his tight embrace, everything about him was too much for my senses to bare. I could not stifle this moan as I let out a moan of sweet release. As I happily took his cum, I drenched his waist and dick with my own.

A sudden shift in the air told us of our predicament, and it quickly sobered us up from our shared high. I quickly got off him and turned off the shower before handing him his towel and wrapping mine around myself. Walking through the shower it must've been clear to people just coming in and to those exiting out of their stalls what we had just done. But neither of us could feel the shame. With undoubtedly beet red faces and hand in hand we made our way down to where we would have to soon split to our respective locker rooms. While a few gave us confused looks and others gave us ones of disgust, the one exception was the Gardevoir and his trainer, the former giving us a smile and the latter flashed Thomas a quick thumbs up.


	2. Just once, right?

Trying to relax, I steady my breathing as well as I could. I looked to the view before me, hoping it would steady my nerves. Meryl and I were gifted with such a beautiful sight, being on the edge of a town located high in the mountains. Beneath us stood a vast wilderness, untouched by man, but from what my aura could sense, teeming with Pokémon. Like a collage, a variety of emotions were spread amongst the land beneath, their aura's producing a dazzling array of colors I know many would kill to see. Yet even as I focused on ones whom were relaxed, a rather pleasing blue, I could not sync my aura with theirs.

"I sense a disturbance within you."

I turned to Meryl, though her eyes were closed, she was smirking, but her aura radiated an orange tinge that sought to comfort me.

"What trouble you?" She asked.

I exhaled a breath I did not realize I was holding, my face growing hot. "I think you know what it is."

Yet Meryl remained silent, I hate when she made me put things into my own words when she knew damn well what the problem was. Sure it was nice to get issues off my chest, but this issues made my tongue feel like lead.

I swallowed hard, bracing myself, "I…I'm thinking about Thomas again."

Thank God she didn't want me to go further than that.

"What you are feeling is natural. You know that."

Though her voice was soft, I couldn't help but raise mine in annoyance, "Yeah, but does it make it _right_? He's a human and I'm a Pokémon, isn't that kinda weird?"

Meryl's aura went from orange to yellow as she began to chuckle, "Lucca, I'm surprised at you. You're the one always going on about how it's great that our relationship with Thomas is more equal than that of a Pokémon and their trainer." Her aura tinged orange again, "You never take such things for granted, and I'm proud of you for that."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I loved Meryl for being so kind and comforting, but I've found it strange that, in spite of being the youngest of the group, she sought to be a sort of mother figure.

"Besides, we wear human clothes, have been taught to speak one of their languages, eat food normally reserved for humans, sleep in their beds, and so on. What does it matter if you desire to mate with one?"

Taken off guard by her sudden boldness, I quickly shushed her, looking around to see if anyone heard that. I quickly realize it was just me sensing the aura of all the Pokémon beneath us that made it feel like this place was far more crowded than it actually was, not to mention I did not care what a few wild Pokémon thought if they heard.

Yet what got me was Meryl's aura being a vibrant yellow. Her light smile quickly broken into laughter as I felt my face grow hot.

"It's not funny. Sure, _you_ might not be bothered, but what about Thomas? What if he rejects my advances?"

Meryl shrugged her shoulders, "That happens sometimes. Not every first love will be the only one. Although perhaps you're looking at this too simply."

My ears pricked, "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you need to let these physical desires out first in order to see how you two really feel about each other."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Wait, he feels the same way?" My eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"I don't need to read auras to get a grip on people's emotions. Much like how I sensed your disturbance, I can sense similar feeling in him."

"How?"

Meryl smiled, "That's my little secret."

"I swear if you've been reading our minds-"

"I've done no such thing." Meryl said, though she still scooched slightly further away from me. I would press that later.

I felt a pit of uncertainty grow in my stomach, "Still, even if he does share my feelings, what if they aren't intense as mine? What if I just end up scaring him-and I know what you're going to say-'just be patient,' right?" I put my paw over my chest "Well, I can't keep waiting anymore, but I'm also too afraid to make a move. It's just agonizing."

I looked to Meryl's aura, a hint of calming blue and comforting orange swirled. If I could see my own, I bet it would be a chaotic mash of many colors. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke.

"I'm sure you're aware emotions can be a very…vain thing." Meryl said, trying to grasp what she was thinking. "They can change constantly or remain steady, much like the wind. And like the wind, they can be gentle breeze or a powerful tempest. Right now, I sense a changing, violent tempest within you."

"Okay, so what should I do about it? I want to tell him, no, _show_ him how I feel, but now I'm just going in circles."

"You're worried about how he'll react, right? But unfortunately, we can't control the wind, we just have to live with it. From what I can see, you have two options, live with this feeling, or go through with it."

"Sounds simple on paper, but I bet they have plenty of consequences down the line." I replied glumly.

Meryl put her hand on my shoulder, I felt her blue aura leak over the outline of my body, and a slight calming sensation filled my being, "Whatever your choice may be, know that it's not the end of the world if things don't go the way you want them, and that we, Thomas included, will still love and support you."

I took a deep breath, "Thanks, Meryl. Okay, sorry to cut the meditation short, but I've gotten go see Thomas."

"I'll go with you and convince the other's to give you two some privacy. Granted I doubt they'll need much convincing."

I tilted my head.

Meryl smirked, "You think it's only obvious to me how you two feel about each other? I think Tox and Concrecia have been having a bet on who would crack first."

I felt my face grow hot, but couldn't help but chuckle, "Those assholes. Next time we group spar, I'm picking you as my partner so we can pound them into next week."

Meryl chuckled, "I'd be glad to help."

Thomas and the other Pokémon in our group were on the other side of the edge of town, near a cave entrance serving as one of the exits to the town. Tox, the Toxicroak, was relaxing on a rock, while Concrecia, a Conkeldurr, was sparring with Thomas. Well, sparring wouldn't be accurate, rather she was simply taking the hits Thomas delivered to her from his sticks while delivering halfhearted swings he was expected to dodge. He seemed to be getting it well, evading the hits just by a hairs width rather leaping away like a lesser man would.

Upon seeing us, Concrecia ceased her attacking and brought but concrete pillars down hard, indicating the lesson was over.

"Well now, you two are here early. Lucca I can understand, but Meryl, you usually meditate for a good hour before coming back to us." Concrecia chuckled before turning her expression serious, "Is everything alright?"

"Let me guess," Tox spoke up, "a few towns folk are having trouble with a few rampant Golem and need the help of our amazing team?"

Meryl chuckled, "No, better luck next time Tox. Lucca simply wishes to spend some time with Thomas at the hotel."

I gave a fierce the look that shouted 'what the fuck are you doing?!' Tox was quick jump on the situation.

"Aww. The two love birds need some alone time?"

He narrowly shattered a stone hurled at him from Concrecia, who turned to me. I noticed Thomas' face was undoubtedly red as mine, I needed to save the situation.

"It's nothing like that. I just…wanted to talk with him privately about something."

Smooth, Lucca, real smooth.

Tox was about to pounce again but glare from Concrecia told him to shut his mouth.

"Well, if you need us, you know where we'll be." Concrecia said.

I took that as my cue to usher Thomas to me, who quickly followed me back to our room. If there's anything good the awkwardness of the situation gave us, it was the ability to get to the room pretty quickly.

I closed the door, locking it behind me, and turned to face Thomas, the man I loved. In spite of training with Concrecia for what was probably thirty minutes, he didn't seem too winded. I could smell scent though, and had to suppress a shudder spreading through my body. I looked him in the eyes, he looked…nervous but pensive. Maybe he was feeling what I was feeling? If so, and I hoped to God it was, it would make this a lot easier.

"Can I, if you don't mind, get straight to the point?" He said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I think that might be best for the both of us."

"Lucca, I-I've been having feelings for you. _Physical ones_. Sorry, I know that sounds weird but-"

"I'm the same." I blurt out.

Thomas' face turned red again, but he relaxed slightly. I did too. That's one hurdle crossed. Now it's my turn.

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry, "Do you…do you want to take care of it and see what happens?"

Thomas paused, it felt like an eternity passed before he spoke again, "If we do, what's going to happen to us?"

I smiled nervously, "I don't know, but it's better than _this_." I say. "And who knows, maybe we'll just need to do it once to get how we feel about each other across."

Thomas let out a nervous chuckle, "Only _once_? I didn't know I was that low on your list."

I let out my own nervous chuckle, getting closer. "I didn't mean it like that, and who knows, maybe if you impress me we can keep it up."

"Yeah, if we can tolerate Tox's constant teasing too."

"Oh trust me, a few sparring accidents will shut him up about."

We were wrapped in each other's arms now, our faces mere inches apart. We touched lips for a quick kiss, our bodies pressing against each other, before wrapping ourselves around each other. Following that, it was as if something possessed us. We couldn't hold back our urges anymore. In a light headed haze we tore off our clothes as we kissed and groped each other. There was no foreplay. As soon as my back was on the bed, he inserted himself in me. Every inch was ecstasy, and when he started moving I felt like I would scream in pleasure. In fact, I'm sure I did.

He wasn't quiet either, his panting and even the occasional moan told me he was enjoying my body just as much as I was enjoying his. His pace got faster as pressure built within us. I looked down my chest, over my bouncing breast. Even from what I could see, his cock was slathered in my juices, and I felt his balls slap up against me.

He sudden let out a loud moan and collapsed on top me, a warmth filled my insides.

"Shit." He gritted as he weakly tried to push himself off me.

I wasn't about to let that happen. I loved that feeling. I wanted more. I was going to drain him dry.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him to prevent his escape.

"Lucca-"

I rolled us over, now I was on top. Admittedly it was sheer luck that we didn't roll off the bed, not that I cared. Nor did the sudden roll feel good, but I was about to change that. Putting my paws on his chest, I rode him. Thank God he stayed hard as I continued with increasing intensity. My fluids weren't necessary now, his own seed was enough of a warm lubricant. In fact, at times it proved too effective, his cock sliding out during some of my more energetic bounces. I didn't care how hot or sticky it felt to reinsert it. I needed more.

I don't know how long we were at it, but by the time he and I were both dry, we were drenched in sweat and my abdomen felt hot and heavy. I weakly got off him and collapsed beside him. We laid beside each other, collecting our breath.

"Holy shit." Thomas said.

"Yeah." I tiredly replied.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about me."

I smiled, looking down my thighs and seeing the white liquid that coated them, "I could say the same."

A moment of silence passed between us, "I guess we should take a shower and open the windows." Thomas said. "I bet it smells like an orgy in here." He chuckled.

"Yeah…Thomas, do you still…feel something?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked to me, his expression was once again pensive. I held my breath. The warmth in my stomach quickly being replaced with a cold sinking feeling.

"Yeah, I think I do."

I smiled. It was a start. "Good, I do too." I watched him get up and head for the bathroom, but stopped him with a paw in his hand, "By the way. I don't think just once will be enough for me."

He paled and I laughed, "Go take your shower lover boy, I think we're done for the day. But we're gonna need to find opportunities for privacy in the future." I said with a kiss.


End file.
